


Elfen Lied: Children of Destruction

by GohanLSSJ2



Category: Dragon Ball Z, Elfen Lied
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Child Abuse, Crossover, Drama, Family, Forgiveness, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Jealousy, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Original Character(s), Redemption, Revenge, Serial Killers, Sexual Content, Teen Romance, Tragedy/Comedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanLSSJ2/pseuds/GohanLSSJ2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lost everything they had. They barely escaped with their lives, only to find themselves lost in a world they do not know, a world of conspiracies, deceit, and madness, where mankind's ugliest side tends to flourish.</p>
<p>Siblings Gohan and Goten will have to rebuild their lives from zero, encountering new challenges as they slowly come to form a new family with the people that took them into their home, together with mysterious pink-haired girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What I found at the shore...

**Author's Note:**

> Since FanFiction.net has a restricted content policy, I will be posting a complete version of my story "Children Of Destruction". For now it's rated M, but might up it to E/MA as the story progresses.
> 
> The following is a non-profit, fan-based story. Dragon Ball Z and its characters are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Elfen Lied universe and anything related to it is owned by Lynn Okamoto (manga) and Mamoru Kanbe (anime). Please support the official Releases.

###  **Chapter 1: What I found in the shore…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It was a beautiful day on the coast of Kamakura; the sun shone through the slightly clouded sky; the people walked without worries, enjoying the beautiful day. Between all of these people two young teens, around 18, walked through a few stairs, remembering the past, without knowing that their lives were about to change forever…

"Do you remember this place, Kouta?" One of the teens, a girl with short, light brown hair and equally brown eyes, asked as she dragged the other teen by the arm to some stairs at the top of Kamakura, high enough to stare at the sea.

"Yeah, we used to watch the sea from here when we were kids." The boy, a young man with dark black hair and blue eyes, whispered back in nostalgia.

"Yeah." The girl muttered back, her face gaining a nostalgic look before an idea popped in her head.

"Hey, Kouta, let's go to the beach!" The girl said brightly while dragging the teen to the beach.

"Wha… hey, Yuka, hold on!" He exclaimed as he was dragged by his cousin.

Once at the beach they stared at the horizon, the sun slowly lowering to the sea, signifying that the end of the day was drawing closer. The two stared at the beautiful sight.

"We used to play here when we were little, remember?" Yuka asked him.

"Yeah…"

"And that last day, you, I… and Kanae-chan…" She said in nostalgia.

"Kanae… she used to collect seashells here…" Kouta said as he sat on the ground, a sad, nostalgic smile crossing his face.

"Those were good times…" She muttered, sitting too. They stared at the horizon for a pair of minutes before something caught Yuka's eyes. She turned to the left and heard some soft crying.

"Kouta, look!" She said as she dragged her cousin to the source of the sound. The sight that greeted them was not a pleasant one, to say the least: A pink-haired girl around the two's age stood naked, her head bleeding slightly, blankly staring at what seemed to be a severely beaten boy, of around 12 to 14 years old with tattered clothes and a pool of blood around him. Right beside the boy sat an even younger kid of around 3 or 4 years. They were both covered in bruises and soaked wet, but the little boy was conscious and wailing, urging the other boy to wake up.

"Please, Nii-chan, wake up!" The toddler wailed between sobs, shaking his older brother, with very little effect, though the rash breathing of the teen made it obvious that he was still alive, even if just barely…

The pink-haired girl stared at them, her dull red eyes suddenly shifting to the sandy ground at her feet. She brought her hands to her face and suddenly her expression changed completely. Now the girl's eyes acquired an innocent light, not unlike that of a toddler.

"Nyuu?" The girl whispered before staring at the two boys in front of her. Her eyes widened before turning around, noticing the other spectators. She suddenly tried to run away, but only managed to make a few steps before falling flat on her face; she then got to her knees and started wailing, much like the toddler beside her.

Meanwhile Yuka and Kouta stared, horrified, at the sight, that is, until the girl's maternal instincts kicked in, making her urge her cousin out of his shock and into action.

"Hey, Kouta! Don't stand there like an idiot! Help me!" She said to her cousin as she pushed him to the sobbing girl.

"H-Hey! Wait a second!" The boy yelped as he was dragged by her cousin, again.

"Kouta, give her your shirt!" Yuka instructed him as she kneeled over the pink-haired girl.

"Hey, are you ok?" Yuka asked the mysterious girl as Kouta unbuttoned his white shirt, his torso now only covered by a blue muscle shirt.

"Nyuu?" Was what came out of the pinkette's mouth. Kouta handed his shirt to his cousin and looked at her while Yuka dressed the girl with it. Kouta then stared at her head, before his eyes widened slightly when he discovered two bony protrusions coming out of her skull, both shaped as small cat ears.

"H-Horns!" Yuka nearly cried out in surprise in surprise as she too noticed the horns.

"Cool…" Kouta whispered while staring at them, before suddenly his eyes widened, having a sudden vision of a younger version of the girl, glaring at him with pure hatred while muttering "Liar" over and over again; Kouta held his head as his subconscious suppressed the vision, leaving him somewhat confused while staring at the horned girl.

Meanwhile Yuka focused her attention on the two injured boys. She kneeled over the toddler and placed a hand on his small shoulder; he turned and stared at her with teary black eyes.

"Honey, what happened?" She asked tenderly, her motherly instincts kicking in full force.

The little kid sniffed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"My Nii-chan's hurt..." The little kid said. Yuka caressed his hair, noticing for the first time his wild black hair. She wrapped her arms around him and was about to pick him up when a strong, yet relatively small, and bloody hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She yelped in surprise and looked at the origin of the hand. It was the other teen. He was glaring at her, daring her to take his little brother away. 

"M-My… brother… t-that's my… brother…" The broken boy whispered.

"Nii-chan!" The little kid cried happily. Yuka was somewhat intimidated, and rather shocked at how could that kid be conscious considering the apparent severity of her wounds, but she quickly composed herself and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you or your brother." She said softly. The boy looked her dead in the eyes, as if trying to figure out something, then his features relaxed, and he released her arm.

"S-Sorry about that…" The boy muttered weakly, a bit embarrassed by the situation. Yuka smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry about it. We'll take care of you. Just rest." She said while gently caressing the kid's head.

"O-Okay…" He said with a small chuckle, slowly but surely falling asleep.

"Nii-chan!" The little kid whimpered worriedly, fearing the worst.

"Don't worry, baby, he's just asleep. Just let him rest." Yuka said comfortingly while picking up the little kid. A moment later Kouta joined in.

"Kouta, take the boy with you." Yuka commanded him.

"Why me?" He asked, and was met with his cousin's glare.

"Do it."

"Uh… okay." The young man complied nervously, picking the boy up as Yuka held the little kid in her arms while taking the horned girl's hand. Little did the two cousins know, that these 3 individuals, and the few more that would come after them, would forever change their lives…

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**To be Continued…**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


	2. Don't Screw it up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Newcomers settle, new tensions arise and the hunt for a runaway queen begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following chapter will contain heavy violence and some gore.

###  **Chapter 2: A new chance... "Don't screw it up!"**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kouta and Yuka walked into the Maple Inn, each carrying the two brothers with the weird, yet beautiful pink-haired horned girl following them close behind. Fortunately for them, Kamakura's streets were strangely deserted in that area, allowing the two teens and their companions to get to the inn mostly unsuspected.

"Wow, I didn't think that the house you guys rented for me was _this_ huge!" Kouta exclaimed as he stared at the entrance of the Inn.

"Well, it used to be a restaurant, but they ran out of business a while ago." Yuka explained.

"Say, how many rooms did you say it had?" He asked, still holding the unconscious boy in his arms.

"Hmm... about nine or ten, maybe a bit more." His cousin answered as she rocked the little boy in her arms, earning a small giggle from him, making the girl smile as well.

"Oh, by the way, Mom says you don't have to pay rent if you clean it up every day." She added cheerfully.

"What, the _TEN_ rooms?" He cried out in disbelief.

"Yep, and the garden too!" She added.

"Do I really have to?" He asked, hoping it was just a joke.

Yuka looked to her left, a sly smile on her face before facing her cousin with a sweet smile. "Well, they say that the worst thing to a building is to be neglected!"

"Oh man!" He groaned in annoyance before the young teen in his arms stirred and his eyes fluttered open, his blurred vision making out the silhouette of the young man holding him.

"Where... am I?" The boy asked, his voice raspy from his aching throat, courtesy of swallowing seawater and sand, as well as the lack of drinkable water in his system and the injuries in his trachea.

"You're in Maple Inn, on the coast of Kamakura, Japan." The girl answered, making the boy turn his head to stare at her, holding his little brother in her hands.

"Nii-chan, you're up!" The boy cried happily.

"Kama... kura?" The boy repeated, not recognizing the area.

"Yeah, what's your name, by the way?" Kouta asked him, placing the injured boy on the ground.

"M-My name's... my name is... Gohan, Son Gohan." The boy said, forcing the answer out of his still aching throat.

"And I'm Goten!" The younger boy said cheerfully.

"Gohan?" The older boy repeated in confusion before he started chuckling, earning him a confused look from Gohan. He noticed it and tried to shut up, with fair success.

"Nothing, it's just, heheheh, your name means, hahahahahah, cooked rice!" Kouta said between chuckles as Yuka giggled softly. Hearing this, Gohan's eyes twitched.

 _"My father named me as some kind of food? ARGH! That's so like him! And here I thought I was named after his deceased grandpa. Well... I was... but still!"_ He raged in his head.

The entire situation took the attention of the poorly dressed pink-haired girl, who cocked her head to the side innocently as she uttered the only thing she could say: "Nyuu?"

"I'm Kouta, by the way."

"And I'm his cousin Yuka. Nice to meet you, Gohan-chan." She said politely. __

After a few seconds they entered the house. Gohan, despite his injuries, was able to walk on his own, with moderate difficulty though, so he followed them by his own.

"Home sweet home." Kouta whispered as he entered.

Both Kouta and Yuka took off their shoes, so Gohan, being the polite boy he was, sat down on the floor and took off his shoes, then he stood up with mild trouble and walked up to Kouta, who was staring at an antique clock.

"Wow, how old is this thing?" The older boy asked in amazement as Gohan sat down beside him.

"It was from Grandpa. It was made during the Meiji era. It doesn't work, though. I think it's broken." His cousin answered as she placed Goten on the ground.

"Nyuu!" The horned girl squeaked as she ran around the hall, making everyone wonder just what the heck had gotten into her, before she sat besides Gohan, in such an angle, that he was able to actually see the girl's buttocks.

"Oh, wow..." The boy whispered as his teenage hormones spiraled out of his control, making his blood rush to his face and _other_ parts of his body. _"Oh, shit. No, no, no, no, no, no, not here, please!"_ He mentally pleaded as he tore his eyes from the tempting sight, all the while listening to the cousins' conversation.

"What do we do? We don't even know her name." Yuka said.

"Well, she's only said 'Nyuu, Nyuu' since we found her, so I think we should call her Nyuu." Answered Kouta simply.

"You think so?" asked Yuka.

"Nyuu..." The girl whispered softly, a satisfied look on her face as Gohan felt something warm and wet reach his hand and stain his battered clothes, the smell of urine reaching his nose as he heard Yuka gasp; suddenly his eyes shot open in realization.

"YUCK!!!" Gohan cried in disgust as he backed away from Nyuu, making Goten laugh and clap innocently.

"Kouta, try to clean up this mess. I'll take Nyuu and Goten to the bathroom." Yuka said as she picked up Nyuu from the puddle of urine, with little Goten following them.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-10 minutes later-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan drowsily walked into the bathroom as Yuka, Goten, and Nyuu both exited from the bathroom. Once inside he scratched his aching stomach, only to find something sticky in it, he stared down and recognized, to his utmost surprise, the smashed remains of a Senzu bean: the miraculous medicine that saved his and his loved ones' lives in more than one occasion; using his fingernails he dug into his tattered gi and scratched the remains of the bean, finding it only was a small fraction of it. Still, he took the bean fragment and ate it, feeling the curative properties working, healing his worst injuries in only a few seconds. However, since it wasn't a full bean, his power wasn't fully restored and he was left with a few bruises and cuts.

 _"It's better this way. Now at least I won't have to stand them questioning me on how my injuries suddenly vanished..."_ He rationalized, analyzing his still battered and aching body. He quickly took off his clothes and decided to push his thoughts aside and enjoy a warm, relaxing bath...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-30 minutes later-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Ahh, I really needed that!" Gohan said as he exited the bathroom with two towels, one wrapped around his waist and the other one covering his back and hair. Once outside he found some clothes that they left him. Apparently Kouta had accidentally brought an extra pair of clothes from when he was Gohan's age: Blue jeans and a red T-shirt with a dark blue jacket; he put the clothes on and found out, much to his pleasure, that they fit him perfectly. Gohan walked up and followed the teens' voices to the dining room.

"Hey Gohan, glad to see the clothes fit you." The young woman greeted him with a smile.

"Yeah, looking good, boy." Her cousin added.

"Thanks for everything, Kouta-san, Yuka-san; I'll find a way to pay you up somehow." The younger boy said, bowing politely.

"Don't worry about it now, Gohan-san. Come on, sit down. We've been waiting for you. I've brought some rice balls." Yuka told him, smiling warmly at the boy.

"Oh, sorry for making you wait." He said apologetically, before his stomach growled audibly, startling the two teens, confusing Nyuu, and making Goten laugh as Gohan scratched the back of his head, smiling the infamous "Son Grin."

"O-Oh... Hehehe... I guess I'm really hungry!"

"Don't worry about it. Here, have one." Yuka said calmly as she gave him a rice ball.

"Thank you." He said as he took the rice ball and ate it, marveling at the delicious taste of such a simple meal.

"Wow... It tastes great!" He almost squealed in delight, marveled by the taste.

"Can... I have some more?" He asked bashfully.

"Of course, here." Yuka said as she handed him two more balls.

 _“My, he is such a kind boy, and really polite too. Who would've been so cruel to do that to him?"_ Yuka thought while staring at the boy.

 _"They are really nice people; I shouldn't take advantage of their hospitality like this."_ Gohan thought sourly before he turned to the side to find Nyuu stuffing a bunch of rice balls on her mouth, making a mess. Kouta sighed and picked up the rice remains.

"You clearly haven't eaten a rice ball before. Have you?" He stated as Nyuu stared at him, clueless.

"Hold them like this." He instructed, Nyuu stared closely at his hand and opened her mouth, looking up at him with almost pleading eyes.

"Fine, if it can't be helped..." He said, sighing again as she bit down the rice ball. Kouta then cleaned her mouth, and she greeted him with a bright smile, making Kouta and Gohan smile slightly at her childish antics while Yuka stared away, tapping her finger on the table, pretending to ignore the situation as she got slightly jealous of the girl; Goten just stared innocently at the scene while chewing his own rice ball.

After finishing lunch (Gohan and Goten stuffed themselves with almost half of Yuka's rice balls), Gohan and Goten were treated with a First Aid kit Yuka brought just in case.

"And there you go!" Yuka said cheekily as she finished bandaging up the two siblings as well as the pink-haired girl's head.

"Thanks a lot, Yuka-san." Gohan said, bowing to her.

"Don't be. Now, wait here while I prepare you a room. You'll need to rest those wounds." The brunette told him, leaving the room. As soon as the short-haired girl left the room, Gohan's smile faltered, replaced by a sad look.

"Nii-chan, are you okay?" Goten asked innocently, walking up to his big brother. The boy looked at Goten sadly.

"No, Goten... I don't think I am..." He whispered sadly as realization slowly sunk in... This wasn't home. There was no home anymore.

"Nyuu?"

The boy turned to face the pink-haired girl, who was staring at him curiously.

"So, um... your name's Nyuu, huh?"

"Nyuu?" The pink-haired girl tilted her head to the side in confusion. It was then he realized she couldn't understand him.

"Forget it..." The boy whispered in resignation.

"So, Gohan?" The older boy asked him.

"What is it, Kouta-san?"

"I was just wondering... where did you get those wounds? They look pretty nasty." Kouta inquired.

Gohan noticeably tensed at his question.

"I... It's not really something I'd like to talk right now..." The boy said sadly, looking away.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was merely trying to help."

"I-It's okay, Kouta-san, but... please, not now..."

"Don't worry about it." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Gohan-chan! Goten-chan! Your room is ready." He heard the older girl call.

"Coming, Yuka-san..." Gohan said back, going to meet her. Goten went to follow him, but his older brother stopped him.

"Goten, can you please stay here?"

"But why?"

"I just... I just want to be alone, okay?" Gohan said, barely able to contain his bitter sorrow. Gohan pouted a bit, but let him be.

The boy then went to meet Yuka, who showed him the room she prepared for the two.

"Here you go, Gohan-chan. Um, but why isn't your brother with you?" She inquired.

"Yuka-san... can you please leave me alone for a bit? I'd also like you to keep Goten away..." The boy said, not making eye contact with her.

"Are you sure about that?" Yuka further asked. The boy then looked up, and Yuka almost gasped. The boy's eyes were... almost dead. There seemed to be nothing but sorrow and grief in them.

"O-Okay, Gohan-chan, I'll leave you be." She said with a small stutter. She was very shocked to see such an expression in a child as young as him.

 _"Who could have done this to him?"_ She asked herself as she left Gohan alone.

Once inside the room, Gohan slowly walked to the bed, feeling each step as if his feet weighed a ton. As he reached it, he could no longer contain his emotions...

Slowly, tears appeared in his eyes and began to trail down his cheeks.

"Mommy... Piccolo-san... Everyone... Oh God!" He choked out as he dropped to the bed and began sobbing.

He cried for what appeared to be ages, his grief, guilt, and self-loathing smashing into him like a tidal wave.

"Why... It wasn't supposed to end like this... If only... I only I hadn't been so stupid, if I only I had listened to Dad... If only... if only..." He sobbed in impotence…

They were dead... every single last one of them...

They were dead... and it was all his fault...

After the Cell Games, Gohan fell into a deep spiral of depression, rage, insecurity, and self-loathing. Having lost his father had left him with an empty void in his heart, a void that only increased with the knowledge Trunks had left as well, and there was also the fact that Sixteen, being an android, couldn't be resurrected. He tried to hide his emotions, showing a bright smile to everyone, even though he was dying inside...

It only lasted for three weeks before he lost it. All he needed was some harsh words from his mother. He had just suddenly exploded, violently transformed into a Super Saiyan, and remained that way for quite a while. His attitude became bitter and rebellious. He didn't study, he didn't slept correctly, he barely even listened to his mother, dismissing her rants with biting remarks and a pent-up resentment unseen in him before. Now all he did was train, eat, and sleep, trying to escape his demons by becoming stronger.

That routine remained until another discovery shook his life: he was going to have a little brother. The knowledge made him have a 180º turn of attitude; he returned to his old caring self and greeted everyone else with a smile on his face. Again he was hiding his emotions; however, everyone was still too depressed for his father's passing to truly notice the depth of his pain.

He tried to be as cheerful as possible, something made easier by Future Trunks returning from the future after the defeat of the androids in his timeline and the passing of his mother. Things seemed to improve, but it wasn't going to last...

On the first anniversary of the Cell Games, a world tournament was held to commemorate the events in honor of Mark "Hercule" Satan. Gohan was angry, pissed beyond belief. If there was one thing he wouldn't allow was his father's memory to be disrespected. He went there, hiding his inner rage with a smile again, deciding to prove the might of the Son clan, but fate wouldn't allow it to be so easy. Another threat came to Earth. This time it was the space pirate, Bojack. His powers rivaled Cell, and his minions were at the very least as powerful as Frieza himself, if not the androids themselves. The warriors fell one by one. And when Gohan was alone, cornered by the enemy and with all his allies defeated and maybe even dead, he snapped again...

This time, though, he did the unforgivable... He wasn't simply a Saiyan/human hybrid... His mother and most importantly grandfather were descendants of an ancient Demon clan... They were Hanyous, and so was he. In his grief and rage, but fearful of his Saiyan side, he gave in... He allowed the darkest portion of his mind, the most wicked personality he had, to take over. The demonic essence within him, Makai, was in control now, and it was out for blood...

What happened next was something so horrible it totally shattered his confidence. Forgetting the desire to avenge his father's honor, he vowed to never use his powers ever again, and so, he stopped training, dedicating his whole time to become whatever his mother wanted him to be.

One year passed, then two, and the day they all reunited to commemorate the third year of Goku's departure... tragedy struck.

One mighty enemy, now far stronger than Cell, attacked the place. The Z warriors fought bravely, but it was all hopeless...

They died... slowly and painfully, and he was unable to do anything. His lack of training and unhealthy habits made his great power reduce drastically, to the point he was barely able to control the Super Saiyan transformation. Not even Vegeta, Piccolo, or Tien, with the vast increase of power due to the intense training regime they subjected themselves to, were a match for the insane monstrosity that ravaged their world.

He could remember every hit, every time that _monster_ bashed him to the ground, mocking him for his stupidity, for being too weak; both physically and mentally, for letting everyone he cared for to be brutally slaughtered in front of his eyes...

But most of all, he remembered the moment his world collapsed. He had clung to his little brother as he felt the heat of magma bathing his body, as he heard the ground shattering, as he saw the seas evaporate...

He was scared. He was angry. He was destroyed... He had honestly expected to die. He felt it was fair too. It was his punishment for failing his father, for failing everyone. The only thing that angered him was that his little brother would die with him.

However, he didn't die... The next thing he remembered was a feeling of nothingness, of falling endlessly through a void. He was afraid. Opening his eyes, all he could see was a psychedelic void of nothingness... He held his little brother tightly, trying to ignore the searing pain his wounds caused him.

Finally, he felt himself being surrounded by water, until he finally passed out seconds later, wondering if this time death would truly claim him...

 **"Geez, how much more do you plan on weeping around and be nothing more than a pathetic wimp?"** A rough, annoyed voice asked behind him.

Gohan's eyes snapped open and he suddenly found himself lying in a barren wasteland... The wasteland that was his very own mind, torn apart by the scars and inner conflict that characterized his childhood...

"Home sweet home..." He spat in bitter irony before he turned around to glare at the figure: A version of himself in Saiyan RIT armor and with a brown, monkey-like tail wrapped around his waist like a furry belt.

"Leave me alone, Oniari. I don't have time to deal with you or Makai." Gohan growled angrily. Oniari glared at him with those steely cold eyes of him.

**"Listen, wimp, you're the one who chose following the 'life' that harpy mother of ours planned."**

"I already know that..." The broken boy replied between sniffles. Oniari kept glaring at him and grabbed him by the shirt.

 **"You don't get it, do you? And you're supposed to be the smart one. Your incompetence screwed everything up, true, but you can't let this get to you!!"** The boy's Saiyan side screamed in frustrated rage.

"How am I supposed to move on? I lost everyone Oniari, EVERYONE!!! Dad, Piccolo-san, Mom, Bulma-san, Krillin, Trunks, everyone..." Gohan retorted, grief invading him again.

 **"You idiot! You're gonna give up already? Pathetic! A true Saiyan never gives up! You hear me? NEVER!"** Oniari retorted, violently shaking the boy.

"I don't care..." He spat coldly.

 **"What about our brother, huh? Are you going to abandon and forget him in your grief?!"** Oniari asked, finally managing to get a reaction out of him.

"Goten..." Gohan gasped.

 **"That's it, wimp. Don't give up so soon. We have another chance to live, so make things right and don't screw it up this time,"** Oniari said as a small smirk appeared on his face, dropping Gohan.

"Why do you help me, Oniari?" Gohan asked suspiciously while staring at him.

 **"Well, someone had to knock some sense into you and I'm not just going to let you fade into some depression and hang yourself, after all. If you die, I die. Oh, and Makai takes control of your corpse, just to make sure I remind you."** He explained simply.

"Oh... by the way, where's Makai?"

 **"Oh, him. I knocked him out during a fight. I don't think he'll bother us for a while."** Oniari stated as he walked away.

"Oniari!" Gohan called out to his other side.

**"What?"**

"Thank you." He said whole-heartedly. Oniari smirked.

 **"Don't get used to it, wimp."** He answered coolly while walking away. ****

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Meanwhile-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A few miles away from the inn, in a facility located on an island relatively far from Kamakura, scientists were trying to repair the damage caused by last night's escape of one of their most dangerous specimens.

"I don't get it. How could all the blast doors be opened at once... could it be sabotage?" Theorized a brunette that went by the name Shirakawa. She was the personal assistant of the General Director, Azuma Kakuzawa.

"I don't know, but for now, the top priority is capturing and killing Lucy." Was the cold answer of the Chief Director Kurama, a man with dark blue hair and an equally dark blue suit, and with cold blue eyes hidden permanently under his glasses. In all, he was a cold and slightly creepy man.

"Killing her?" She asked with slight disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, she is far too dangerous to be kept alive." Kurama answered as he eyed his bandaged arm, and looked at a reflection of his face in the metal: his right cheek and nose were patched up in bandages, and his left eye was covered by a blue eye patch. All the while remembering the fateful night the Diclonius known as "Lucy" escaped from the research facility...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Flashback (Last Night)-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Kurama stared at the blast door, horror, fear, and shock hidden under his usual emotionless façade as he watched the blast door open. The guards around him raised their guns in unison, ready to fire at the monstrosity before them. The door finally opened in full, revealing a butt naked female, her head and pink hair hidden under a metal helmet. Around her lied a bloody sight: mutilated bodies sprayed everywhere, a testament of just how dangerous an angry Diclonius could be.

"How could this be...? The guards had hollow, reinforced steel bullets in their guns!" Kurama whispered in disbelief as he stared at the bullets scattered around the floor.

"Ready to fire, sir!" One of the officers announced, holding his MP5 submachine gun as he aimed it at the being known as Lucy.

"Wait for my order." Kurama replied.

"Well, well, well... Hello there, Kurama..." The girl said venomously, her voice laced with hatred.

"Lucy..." Kurama whispered darkly, before someone came from another door. A clumsy young woman carrying a tray with cups of coffee. She stumbled a little bit before tripping with her own feet, falling right in front of Lucy. Kurama watched, his face paling with horror as his personal assistant, Kisaragi, stood up to face Lucy.

"Kisaragi, get out of the way!" Kurama shouted, finally losing his characteristic cool.

"Oh no, Kurama-sempai, I'm sorry!" Kisaragi cried out apologetically before turning to stare at Lucy.

"Huh, who are you?" She asked innocently.

Lucy didn't even bother to look at her and simply tore her head from her shoulders, the unlucky girl's face forever etched with that dumb expression. She then turned the head to face Kurama. A small, sadistic grin appeared on Lucy's hidden face as she did so.

"No! Kisaragi!!!" Kurama cried out in grief and rage, trying to get to her corpse, only to be held back by one of the soldiers.

"Damn it! FIRE, FIRE!!!" Shouted Kurama. The soldiers instantly obliged, but the bullets never reached their objective, as they all struck Kisaragi's headless corpse, that was suspended in midair by the girl's vectors.

"Damn, it's not working!" One of the soldiers cried as they kept firing their rifles and submachine guns for a few minutes. Eventually they ran out of bullets and Lucy dropped the corpse. One of the soldiers, perhaps the most stupid of them, ran to the girl, trying to strike her with the butt of his rife, only to get his heart ripped from his body and thrown away to a wall. Lucy then walked up to the remaining guards, chopping them to pieces, before staring straight at Kurama.

"Well, well... It's just you and me now, eh, Kurama?" The girl sneered murderously.

"I won't let you get away." Kurama hissed as he drew his pistol, only for it to be sliced in half in front of his eyes. Kurama's eyes widened as Lucy used her vectors to smash him to the ceiling, before slamming him to the ground. He sat up and glared at her, blood coming out of his nose and mouth, and a bruise starting to appear on his right cheek as well as a black eye, that also was bleeding slightly from shards of his broken glasses that embedded in it.

"As I promised, I won't kill you." She stated flatly, causing Kurama to look at her in confusion.

"But I never said I wouldn't cause you any pain..." She added, laughing maniacally as she slowly broke Kurama's left arm in the wrist, elbow, and shoulder successively, making the man scream in complete agony.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Flashback Ends-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_"After that we shot her with a .50 caliber rifle, but not even_ that _stopped her. Lucy, what are you up to, what is your motivation?"_ Kurama wondered, before turning his face to the corpse of his assistant.

"Kisaragi, I'm sorry..." He whispered in regret, before clenching his good fist.

_"It doesn't matter now. She will pay for what she did to Kisaragi, and I won't let her harm any other innocent!" ****_

"Chief Kurama, hey! Chief Kurama!" Shirakawa called as she waved a hand in front of him, snapping him out of his trance.

"Send the SAT." The cold man commanded flatly before walking out of the room.

(A/N: SAT stands for Special Assault/Attack Team)

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Back at the inn -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan opened his eyes, finding himself again in the bedroom Yuka provided him. He sat up and stared at his hands, Oniari's voice echoing through his head.

**"You better not screw it up this time, wimp."**

"I won't, Oniari... Goten, I won't fail you too!" He whispered decidedly, new strength and determination flowing through him. Slowly, the boy incorporated.

Taking a deep breath, the young hybrid walked out of his room and into the bathroom. Once inside, the boy proceeded to wash his face, trying to clear away any trace of his crying. Once he saw the puff in his eyes recede, he left the room.

"Hey guys!" Gohan said.

"Hey Gohan, slept well?" Kouta asked while he unpacked his backpack, Nyuu and Goten staring at him.

"Yeah, thanks... Where's Yuka-san?"

His question was quickly answered as the brunette entered through the door, holding a broom.

"All right, I cleaned up a few rooms, but it's only for this time, okay? Next time you'll have to clean it yourself." Yuka said while entering the room.

"Alright, thank you." Kouta thanked his cousin.

"I can help too." Gohan chimed, trying to be helpful to his new hosts.

"Oh no, you have to rest. Those wounds of you might get infected." She retorted sternly, her motherly side getting the best of her.

"Er, okay..." He replied. _"She's a bit like mom..."_ He thought.

"Nyuu?" The amnesiac girl began searching through Kouta's backpack. Suddenly a small box fell to the ground, opening and revealing a fairly large pink seashell.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"It's a memento of my sister, Kanae." Kouta said sadly, staring at the shell.

"Kanae-chan... that was from that day, right, Kouta?" Yuka whispered nostalgically.

"Yes, before she fell victim to that disease..." He said with a sad sigh.

"Disease?" Yuka whispered in confusion.

"Oh... it's a real shame, Kouta-san. Sorry for your loss." Gohan said sympathetically.

Nyuu stared at the shell intently, frowning slightly, which didn't go unnoticed Gohan.

 _"She's like an infant."_ He noticed as Nyuu took the shell... and promptly broke it, making Gohan sweat-drop.

 _"And not a smart one, by the looks of it..."_ He added. Kouta's shock was soon replaced by anger, making him lash out at Nyuu angrily.

"YOU IDIOT!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THAT WAS A MEMENTO OF MY SISTER!!!" He screamed in anger, while grasping her from her shirt's collar and violently shaking her. Yuka tried to calm him down, but the damage was done.

"GET OUT!!!" He angrily screamed at Nyuu, who ran out of the house in tears. Hearing all the screams Goten started crying too, with Yuka trying to comfort the little boy.

Kouta sat on the ground and stared at the broken shell while muttering a string of curses, that is, until Gohan clubbed him on the head; Kouta held his head and looked at Gohan, who shot him a disapproving glare.

"You didn't have to be so harsh on her, moron."

"B-But she...”

"Haven't you seen her eyes?" Gohan interrupted, confusing Kouta.

"Huh?"

"Her eyes, Kouta-san. They spark with innocence. She broke the shell because she saw you sad while looking at her and related it with something bad. She's like a baby. She's still too innocent to understand this kind of stuff." He explained.

"He's right, Kouta." Yuka said as she held Goten, trying to calm the toddler.

"You're always sad when you remember Kanae-chan. Maybe Nyuu-chan really saw the shell as something bad..." She finished as Gohan went to look for an umbrella.

"What are you doing, Gohan?" Yuka asked curiously.

"I'll go look for Nyuu-san. Please take care of Goten for me."

"But you're still injured, Gohan! You might get worse!" Yuka replied, but Gohan turned around, umbrella in hand, and grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty strong, and so is Goten. I'll be okay!" He said reassuringly before walking away.

"I better go with him!" Yuka whispered in concern for him as she grabbed another umbrella and walked to Gohan.

"Fine then..." Kouta replied weakly.

"Wait for me!" Little Goten cried as he ran up to Yuka.

"You can't, Goten-chan, you'll get sick!" Yuka said, trying to warn the little boy, but then remembered Gohan's words.

 _"Oh, fine, but if he catches a cold, it's Gohan's fault!"_ She thought in resignation before picking Goten up. __

"Well... what do you say, Goten-chan, do you want to come?" She sweetly asked the little boy.

"Yay!!" He cheered as Yuka walked out of the house, one arm holding the little boy and the other one carrying the umbrella.

"Gohan! Gohan! Are you still there?" Yuka called out for the kid, but Gohan was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh well, he knows the way back here. I'll just go check the police station." She said, giving a resigned sigh.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Gohan ran through the streets, his aching body and weakened state only allowing him to run slightly above a normal human pace; however, his abilities were still painfully obvious as he skillfully dodged all obstacles in his way.

 _"Faster, faster, faster, faster!"_ Gohan forced his injured body at its current limit as he zigzagged through a crowd of people who were standing in the way, all of them gawking at the boy as he skillfully passed between them.

Gohan kept running until he heard the cry of "Thief!" and saw a man running with a purse.

"Damn it!" Gohan muttered a curse as he ran to the thief and delivered a spinning kick to his face, knocking him out immediately. Gohan quickly grabbed the purse midair and ran to the woman that cried out, quickly giving her the purse as he kept running, never stopping for a second.

After running for some more time Gohan noticed a little kid, just as old as his little brother, about to be rolled over by a car. Gohan ran as fast as his weakened condition would allow him and threw himself between the kid and the car. Gohan wrapped his arm around the kid as he felt the slightly painful collision of his body with the car. The driver cried out in surprise as Gohan crashed on the car, the car's front completely shattering as Gohan was sent flying a meter or two, the kid still in his arms before falling in the middle of the street. A crowd quickly gathered around the young hybrid.

"Oww, my head!" The teen groaned as he rubbed his head, the kid beside him staring at him in awe and admiration, as well as the rest of the crowd.

"Look, he's still alive!" One of the pedestrians exclaimed as everyone watched in awe how Gohan got up after what should be a messy death.

"Ow, that actually hurt!" Gohan complained as he stretched his muscles, while a woman ran up to the little kid.

"Akira, honey, are you okay?!" The mother asked worriedly.

"Mommy!" cried the little boy as he ran to his mother's embrace. Gohan looked with a relieved smile before quickly turning back to run, ignoring everyone else as he jumped through the crowd and kept running.

"Don't worry, Nyuu, I'm coming!" He whispered determinately while speeding up to his max.

Ten minutes and some "helping a cat get down of a tree" scenes later he heard another scream. The boy sighed in annoyance and shifted to the source of the noise, only to find a gang of ten street thugs surrounding a young couple.

 _"Oh great, what's next?!"_ Gohan thought as he rushed to them.

"Please, just leave us alone!" The girl, around 16, pleaded as the group mercilessly beat the living tar out of her poor boyfriend, while another one of the thugs held her in place.

"I don't think so, honey. After we end with that wimp we're gonna have some fun..." He whispered huskily on her ear while running one of his hands on her ass, making her squirm in his arms and screech in terror.

"Leave her alone!" groaned the girl's boyfriend before one of the thugs punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

"Shut up, bitch!" He shouted, before another one sent him to the ground with a knee to the groin. The gang continued to restlessly kick the poor guy to the ground, until Gohan stepped in.

"Hey, leave them alone!" shouted Gohan as he walked to them. The gang stared at him and burst out laughing.

"Well, looks like a brat got lost. Fuck off, runt. Go cry to your mommy." Said one of them smugly. Gohan scowled at the mention of his mother.

"What was that?!" The boy asked dangerously.

"Oh, are you deaf as well? We said go back to your mommy, that is, if you want to remain in one piece!"

"I'm warning you, don't push me..." The boy whispered, his fists shaking.

"Maybe he got lost; let's take him home, then maybe we'll show his mother what a true man is!" One of the thugs suggested, making the rest laugh.

Gohan growled and then kicked a bottle in front of him straight at the thug's face so hard that it shattered on the guy's face upon impact, making him fall to the ground with a resounding thud, instantly unconscious.

The rest of the gang stared at the sight in shock, before the one holding the girl recovered his senses. "Hey idiots, what're ya waitin' for, get the brat!" He commanded. The gang instantly surrounded Gohan, who just snorted and assumed a fighting stance, his hands still shaking from the anger.

Suddenly, his head slumped down, before looking up, an expectant smirk on his face as his eyes acquired a predatory look. His shaking also stopped.

"It's show time." The boy whispered as his Saiyan side took control.

The thugs rushed at him; bats, stones, broken bottles, chains, and other improvised weapons on their hands as they intended to beat the insolent boy to a messy pulp.

The raven-haired teen quickly avoided the first thug's fist before countering with an uppercut of his own, sending him flying for three meters before landing facefirst on a trashcan. Next, he ducked at two thugs that came and swung a branch and a baseball bat respectively at him, making them only hit at each other, falling to the ground with twin thuds. Then he avoided a chain, only to tightly grasp it, and give it a mighty yank, pulling the thug's face to meet with his fist. The last four thugs tried surrounding the boy, but he just ducked under a kick of one of them, before grabbing his leg and spun him around, making him smash into the last three, sending them flying in a mass of tangled limbs, before throwing the one he was holding as far as he could, sending him to smash into a nearby jewellery store, shattering the glass upon impact.

The boy then turned around to face the last one, who let go of the girl and glared at him, who in turn gave him a predatory grin. "What's the matter, afraid?" He sneered, his predatory look mixing with hints of a psychotic grin, meaning that Makai, Gohan's demonic and darkest side, was gaining influence.

"You don't have a fucking clue of the mess you've just gotten yourself into, brat!" Growled the thug leader as he took out two small swords, handling them skillfully. "Nobody messes with the Golden Tigers!"

The boy chuckled, amused, as he gave the leader a murderous grin.

"Bring it on, bitch!" He spat, and as on cue, the leader gave a mighty cry as he rushed at him, swinging his swords wildly as he attempted to slice the teen into pieces. The young hybrid just smirked and avoided the slashes effortlessly, only further frustrating the thug to the point he just focused on killing the boy, giving the young couple that was attacked earlier enough time to escape.

"FUCK, WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?" The lead thug roared in frustrated rage as he tried to stab the boy with his two swords, only for his underaged opponent to jump out of the way and knee him in the nose, shattering it. The young hybrid then gave his opponent a vicious spinning kick that sent him against a large tree, before jumping onto him and delivering a full barrage of punches, all aimed to his face, before stopping to stare, a sadistic smirk on his face at the sight of his handiwork.

"Well, looks like I really did a number on you." He sneered before leaning closer to the thug, who in turn tried to strike him with his swords, only to have the spiked-haired boy stop his swords with only his fingers, before snatching his swords away and snapping them in half.

"You know, if there's something I really hate about you people..." He hissed, all the while his nails and canine teeth grew to become claws and fangs, as some bangs of his wild hair and his eyes became a bloody red, scaring the man shitless.

"... Is how damn fragile you can be!" He finished as he grabbed one of his hands and slowly broke his fingers with psychotic glee. The thug screamed in pain before trying to throw a punch at the boy, only to have him effortlessly catch his fist and crush it in his smaller hand. However, the torture wasn't over, as he stomped on his knees, effectively breaking them, before he grabbed his broken hands, bashed them to the tree and literally impaled them with his own broken swords, crucifying him.

The boy backed off and stared at his handiwork, grinning maniacally. "Well, it was fun!" He said, barely containing a cackle, before clutching his head, his demonic features disappearing. Then he suddenly looked up, a horrified look on his face.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to... Argh! Damn it!" Gohan said, recovering control of himself before starting to run again.

_"Damn it, Makai, that wasn't necessary!"_

**_"Oh shut up, it's been awhile since I came out to play!"_ **

_"Play?! You call that play?! You CRUCIFIED him, for Kai's sake!!!"_

**_"Hey, there were no deaths, why are you being such a whiny bitch?"_ **

_"That's not the point! Besides, how come you're awake? I thought Oniari knocked you out, and just how the hell did you take over?"_

**"I did! But he obviously woke up!"** Oniari shot back.

_"That doesn't respond to my question. How did Makai switch control with you?"_

**"How am I supposed to know?!"** Oniari snapped. ** __**

_"You were the one in control at the moment! You should know!"_

**"ARGH!!! Forget it, we're not going anywhere with this argument! We should focus on finding that Nyuu girl!"**

_"I know that, but how am I supposed to find her if I..."_ He trailed off, realizing that he forgot a key factor in finding Nyuu...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Meanwhile-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The dark sky of Kamakura was suddenly lit up by the lights of a helicopter as it neared the town. Inside the helicopter an entire group of elite soldiers were being briefed for their current mission:

"Alright! Ladies, our target now is a pink-haired girl 18 years old with horns sprouting from her head. When you find her, don't hesitate. She killed over 23 people in less than five minutes. It seems she has some sort of new experimental weapon of two meters range." The commander briefed the group.

The whole team listened with dead serious expressions, wincing slightly as they heard of the carnage Lucy was protagonist. All except one, however... It was Captain Bando, who merely chuckled slightly.

"Good, she should be a good challenge; it's been a while since I've shot something aside those stupid targets!" Bando commented while smiling sadistically, imagining different way to slowly kill the girl.

"Remember, we want no civilian casualties." The commander warned, putting his eyes on Bando.

"What the hell?! No civilians, that's no fun at all!" Bando complained loudly, causing everyone else to glare at him, wondering just how this insane psychopath got in the team.

"You heard him, asshole, no innocent so —" The one sitting in front of Bando reprimanded, but was cut short when the seemingly sociopathic soldier aimed a gun at him, rousing the fear of everyone else.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Hey, knock it off!"

"Stop it already!"

Those were some of the things the team screamed, all the while Bando grinned maniacally while holding the gun straight to the soldier's face.

"Idiot, what the hell do you think our training was for... to kill people!" He said in sadistic glee as he pulled the trigger, but instead of the ear-piercing sound of a gunshot, the only thing heard was a small 'click' sound, meaning the gun's hammer collided with no bullet: the gun was empty.

Bando laughed for a while before turning to the rest of the crew.

"All right, listen, bitches, if anyone else shoots the target before me, I'll fucking blow his brains out, do you get me?!" He said, earning more glares.

"Crazy motherfucker..." The one soldier victim of Bando's 'joke' muttered in anger.

"All right, ladies; settle down and cut the ass-grabbing, we'll arrive to Kamakura in two minutes!" The commander barked.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Meanwhile, at the beach-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

In the lonely beach, a young, poorly dressed girl stared at the indifferent ocean. The rain that soaked her and the sound of raining covering her tears and muffling her sobs...

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**To be continued**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank "GodzillaMAN3000" and "The King Of Soda" from FF.net for helping me correct the grammar mistakes here.


End file.
